Multiple Personality Disorder
by Chelley Angel
Summary: [One-shot] Malik is upset, and Mariku is more than happy to cheer him up... Note the rating! MM, implied BR


**Hello! I am alive and well… actually, maybe not "well", but I certainly am alive. Which is quite happy.**

**I am horribly guilty for not updating either _Elemenia_ or _Let It Out_, but the plot bunny for this one-shot was so cute that I just couldn't resist it. Contrary to what I said earlier, _Let It Out_ will actually be updated after this. I seem to have a dreadful writer's block on _Elemenia_… my plot bunny ran away, and I have to catch it.**

**Still, enjoy this. I was inspired by an amazingly boring Health Class about multiple personalities…**

**WARNING: This fic contains GRAPHIC sexual situations. You have been warned. **

**Pairings: Main- Malik/Mariku; Side- Ryou/Bakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I _do_ own this plotline. If you want to use it, _ask me first_.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Malik stared dully at the screen of the tiny TV during his Health class. A quick sideways glance at Ryou told him that Ryou was staring too-intently at the screen; he was definitely talking to Bakura.

"Schizophrenia is _not_ to be confused with personality disorder," the woman on the tape said warningly. Malik felt Mariku stir faintly in the back of his mind, and allowed a small smirk to touch his lips.

"When people have multiple personalities," the woman continued, "Sometimes they can be two completely different individuals. They might not even know each other's friends, for instance, and in some cases they might not even know that the other exists. Sometimes one personality may force the other one to come out. But the most important thing to remember is, these personalities are _not real_. They are _made_ by the brain's imagination, and _exist_ only in the imagination."

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

After school, Malik was still fuming. "What the _hell_ does she mean, 'not real'?" he spat angrily, shoving his key into the lock and turning it violently. He pulled the door open, stepped inside, and slammed it shut behind him. "Fucking scientists, think they know _everything_… 'Only in the imagination'," he mimicked mockingly, throwing his backpack against the wall, uncaring as books and loose sheets of paper flew out of the unzipped opening.

Malik sat down with a huff on the couch, looking sideways when Mariku phased into physical form next to him. His darker side was amused.

"Is Malik-pretty still angry?" he asked, a touch of wild laughter in his voice.

"_Yes_!" Malik cried, exasperated. "They might as well call me insane and get it over with!"

Mariku grinned slowly. "Malik-pretty _is_ insane."

Malik shifted on the couch to lean against an armrest and face the other. "That's not the point. Why are they so _fucking_ closed minded, huh? I mean, multiple personalities _exist_. They've seen that. And when they can't _deny_ it anymore, they call it a _disease_! _Damn scientists!_"

"Mariku thinks Malik-pretty should stop worrying and laugh at those who don't know better, mm?" Mariku purred, laying half on top of Malik and nuzzling his head into his chest.

Malik sighed, the sound a mixture of pleasure and frustration. "But Mariku, they don't…. they… ah… no, listen to me… _ngh!_"

Mariku, kissing his way up his lighter half's neck, blinked innocently. "Mm?" His tongue lapped at the red spot his teeth had marked. "Silly pretty," he murmured, his hands gently massaging Malik's upper arms. "Shh, pretty, Malik-pretty-pretty…"

Malik relaxed, tilting his head back to expose more skin for Mariku to play with. Mariku's mind wrapped soothingly around his own…

And then the phone rang. Mariku hissed in annoyance, sliding away so that Malik could clamber up and grab the phone. Malik collapsed back onto the couch, and said, "Hello?"

"Malik!" Ryou's voice was a little distorted over the phone. "Wasn't that video in Health messed up? Bakura wants to go out and kill something… what are you doing with Mariku?"

Malik blinked. How had Ryou known they were doing something…?

"I mean, to keep him from murdering something," Ryou clarified.

_Oh!_ "Nothing, really, he found the video hilarious," he said.

Mariku was tired of being ignored. Growling softly, he pushed Malik back into his earlier position.

The air left Malik's lungs as he was shoved backwards, and he gasped slightly for breath. "Are you all right, Malik?" came Ryou's worried voice, the phone making it sound tinny.

"Um… yeah, yeah," Malik replied, heart rate speeding up. Mariku had that insane gleam in his eye again… _predatory_… and Malik was his prey…

Hands snaked under his tank top, pinching, petting. Malik grinned inwardly. He _would_ last longer this time, he would _not_ scream so easily this time…

"Malik? _Malik?_"

"Huh! Oh! Ryou! Yes! Wh-what was that?"

"Malik, have I caught you at a bad time? Are you busy?"

The shirt was in shreds, and Mariku's mouth was so warm, so wet, so …

"Annnngh…. N-no, Ryou, not at all. What did you sa… say?" his voice trailed off as he fought to keep a moan inside, and to keep his voice steady.

"How should I convince my dear yami to not kill poor innocent people?" Ryou asked patiently, for the fourth time.

Malik, however, almost missed it again as Mariku licked across his lower stomach, nipping and then soothing the tan skin. He felt himself getting more aroused, and thought, _Oh, shit_…

"T-talk to him," Malik suggested, half-finished words toppling over each other. "Find out exactly what he-he's… up-s-s-et about, and then just _talk to him-m!_"

Fingers ghosted underneath the waistline of his low-slung pants, and Malik felt sweat creeping out of his pores. Why the _hell_ did he buy such tight pants, anyways…?

Hot breath near his ear: "Mariku-sama things that Malik-pretty needs to hang up the phone."

Mariku… -sama? The _–sama_… had been added? _Oh shit, shit, shit, shit…_

The hands wandered lower… _too_ low, just missing the spot where Malik needed it most. Clenching his teeth in frustration, he told himself firmly that he would _not_ give in, he _wouldn't_… but of course, his body didn't listen, and his back arched and his hips lifted to grind against his darker half.

"_Now_," Mariku growled, following the statement with a stinging bite on Malik's earlobe. Malik couldn't stop the whimper by now, and then the moan that escaped from him as Mariku finally stroked him… but just once. _Just once_…

"Ry-Ryou? I gotta… _gotta g-g-go!_" Malik mewled, voice rising in pitch before shakily dropping the phone onto the floor. "Mariku, _please_…"

"Pretty is obedient to Mariku-sama…" Such an amused, pleased, silky voice was the one that answered him, such a wicked voice that promised dark and seductive secrets….

Pants were pulled off, boxers left on… Malik's chest was ravaged, and hands wandered lower, and played. Malik tried to make coherent words, but two syllables were beyond him…

"M…Mar…i…ku…"

His pleading was broken off by an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss. "Does Pretty like?" Mariku asked, purring once more.

The sharp, overwhelming pleasure had started a tiny feeling in Malik that was starting to grow, like an unbearable pressure that wouldn't let up… and Malik, having felt this feeling hundreds of times before, knew that he was close.

"_Please_," he begged, writhing, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Mariku licked his lips, purring still, and grinned evilly, shaking his head. It seemed that he was in a torturous mood.

The pressure began to ease, and Malik didn't want it to. Small waves of a deeper pleasure than before had begun to wash over him. "F-fine," he gasped out, breathing still irregular. "Be that way."

And he started to toy with himself, entire body twisting, trembling, shaking, undulating before Mariku's lustful eyes…

Mariku smiled darkly, pulling Malik's hands away and digging his nails into Malik's wrists. "Mariku-sama didn't give Pretty permission," he said dangerously. His head bent down, then, and licked lower, lower, _lower--!_

Some minute part of Malik's mind thought absently that he had been rather foolish to disobey his yami, but it was completely drowned out as Malik arched into Mariku's mouth, screaming between raspy gasps for air.

He felt the fire inside him flare, and his hands scrabbled desperately for the cloth of the back and sides of the sofa to hold onto, to anchor him to reality as his world spun, tilted, and turned white. He was dimly aware of still screaming, but the small waves from before had not prepared him at all for this tsunami of pleasure…

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Ryou stared at the phone, cheeks turning pink. Bakura sauntered in, holding the cordless extension. "My, my, my," he said slyly, "Malik forgot to hit the 'Off' button, didn't he?"

"Seems like it," Ryou answered. Malik's screams echoed through the room a second later, the phone's speaker buzzing slightly as it hit volumes it wasn't meant to hit. Ryou, if possible, went even pinker. "That's quite enough," he mumbled, and set the phone down with a firm _click_!.

"Yadonushi, your face looks like a rose," Bakura said. "You could have just hung up when he said 'Bye', you know."

"I didn't _hear_ him say 'Bye'!" Ryou protested.

"You sure?" Bakura snickered. "Or maybe you just wanted to listen to them… maybe your mind is more twisted than I thought it was."

Ryou glared at him, and Bakura glared right back. "Oh damn it all," Ryou sighed a moment later, hiding his smile as he buried his face in his hands.

"You know what I love about you, Ryou?" Bakura said softly. "You can never stay angry at anyone." He wrapped his arms around his hikari's waist. "And you're so squeezable… and you scream so well for me…"

"You know," Ryou remarked slowly. "I called Malik asking for ideas to keep you sane, but… I still feel a little upset about that tape… and you wouldn't mind cheering me up, would you?"

"Oh, no…" Bakura's smile spread seductively over his handsome features. "I don't mind at all…"

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**And that is the end of it. Thank you very much to readers. I would love you to death if you reviewed!**


End file.
